Meant to Be Part IV: A Wonderful Night
by betterthings89
Summary: The events involved in a big change in Lilly and Olivers' lives. Reviews are welcomed.


_*NOTE: This story takes place seven years after Part III, 8 years after Parts I & II._

**Meant to Be: Part IV: A Wonderful Night  
**

-8 years later-

Lilly and Oliver were now twenty-four years old. They had been together for over eight years. They were as close as a couple gets. They had graduated from the same university two years ago. Lilly had gotten a teaching degree and was teaching elementary school. Oliver had gotten a degree in public speaking and was working in an internship at the most popular radio station in Malibu. They had been living together for the past three years. But to tell the truth, their relationship hadn't moved to any higher level since they moved in together. It was high time they made some drastic changes in their relationship, and they both knew it.

One day Oliver met up with his friend Miley Ray Stewart-Ryan at the sight of her future business. Miley had decided that Hannah Montana was a thing of the past and everybody had discovered her secret at a concert when her wig fell off. So about a year ago she had retired as Hannah Montana. She was still recording songs as Miley Ray, but the blond wig was no more. She had decided to start a vocal coaching school. She had yet to come up with a name for it.

Oliver decided to discuss his relationship issue with Miley, since she had just recently married Jake Ryan. "I've been with Lilly for eight years, and I just don't know where this relationship is going." he said desperately. "Do you still love her, Oliver?" asked Miley. "More than anything, I love her, but…" he answered. "But nothing, you love her, and that's that. Do you want to be with her for the rest of your life or can you see yourself without her sometime in the future?" Miley questioned. "Oh yeah, I absolutely want to stay with her till the day I die!" he said feelingly. "So Oliver, you love her and you want her in your life till the end! So are you gonna marry her?" Miley asked. "Yeah I think I am, now that you mention it." he said reassured. "Wow Oliver, you have never been more of a donut then you are at this very moment!" Miley said jokingly. Oliver laughed genially, "You haven't called me that in years Miley, but it is nostalgic to hear you say it." "Well you haven't really acted like one in a while." Miley said. "What are you talking about? Yes I have! The other day Lilly dropped an M&M on the kitchen floor and I came along five minutes later and declared the five second rule and ate it!" he said meaningfully. "Oliver you are a donut for saying that. But you are an even bigger dang donut for not being able to realize you wanted to marry Lilly! And all I had to do was ask you a couple of questions and you knew you wanted to do it." Miley teased. "Well to be honest I was probably gonna come up with that all on my own, it would have taken a little longer but… you know what? I don't wanna wait any longer!" he said confidently. "Oliver I've got a great idea. Can you wait a week? You could do it while we're all in Paris next week. It'll be so breathtakingly romantic that you'll barely have the question out when she gives you the answer." "That's a great idea Miles. It'll be so memorable. What do you think her answer will be?" he asked curiously. "I stand corrected you can be a bigger donut than you where just a minute ago. Of course she'll say 'Yes'!" Miley jabbed him in the arm. "Yeah I'm sure you're right. It'll be amazing!" he said excitedly.

Meanwhile Lilly was in a similar situation. She loved Oliver so much. Sometimes it even hurt, because it seemed that their relationship had built up so much, and then at some point it just came to a standstill. It didn't seem to be going anywhere anymore. She hoped to be able to do something to bring their relationship up to the next level, but what? She met up with her best friend Miley at Mateo's. Rico had given the shack to his brother a couple of years ago, and moved on to bigger things.

"Miley I don't know what to do! Oliver and I don't seem to be going anywhere these days." she said desperately. "Well let me ask you; do you love him?" "Of course I love him! I live with him, and well I'll never stop loving him, it's just…" Lilly said timidly. "Do you ever picture yourself without him?" Miley interrupted. "No, never, I could never be without him, he's my everything, he's my Olliepop!" she responded. "Wow you still call him that. That's so funny," Miley quipped, "If you still love him and you don't ever see yourself without him, then what's the problem?" "I just want a little more in our relationship, I don't know what." Lilly said. "You know what Lilly, why don't you come to Paris like we planned and see if the place doesn't rub off on you two. Things have a way of working themselves out." Miley said. "You know what, maybe you're right Miley, and maybe Paris will rekindle my feelings with Oliver." Lilly said. "I guarantee it!" Miley said mysteriously.

On the nine hour plane ride over Lilly was tired. Which was a good thing seeing as the time difference would mean they would be awake for three hours longer than usual when they got there. About a half an hour into the flight Lilly fell asleep with her head resting comfortably on Oliver's shoulder, directly below his neck. It made him smile because she looked so beautiful like that. Also because his head was filled with thoughts of what he was about to ask her. He rapped his arm around her but was careful not to wake her. Soon enough Oliver too fell asleep, with his head resting on the top of Lilly's head. Miley got up and snapped a picture of them. "You can thank me later!" she thought to herself. Neither of them woke until it was nearly time to land, which was good because now they where refreshed and well rested, ready to hit the ground running.

When they got there they all looked around for the Eiffel tower. But they soon realized that you really can't see it from anywhere in France, the way they make it look in TV. So once they got settled into their hotel rooms, Oliver and Lilly in one and Miley and Jake in the other, they set off for some site seeing. They went to the Louvre and saw the Mona Lisa of course. It wasn't as big as they had figured it would be. Jake fell into one of the fountains outside the main glass pyramid entrance. He was thoroughly embarrassed but he shook it off with good humor. He was able to dry off while they walked down the street. They visited the Notre Dame cathedral where Miley was trying to take a picture of them standing in front of it. "Ok you two smile!" Miley said. And right before she pressed the button they kissed and that's how the picture turned out. "Oh real mature you guys!" Miley snapped. "It reminds me of this movie I was in…" boasted Jake.

They went to several art museums. At the Musee d'Orsay Oliver set off an alarm by trying to touch a sculpture. They were escorted out by a very angry security guard.

At lunch time on the fourth day Miley and Jake got sick from something they ate. Lilly was forced to help them because Oliver was seemingly useless from the sight of already eaten croissant. So he made a run to the bathroom around the corner, which was actually a fine jewelry store, he only said he was going to the bathroom. There he looked for an engagement ring. The store owner didn't speak more than two words in English. Luckily Oliver was able to find a beautiful ring. It did however cost him every single Euro that he had with him. But to his luck there was an ATM down the way that accepted his credit card, so he was able to get more money.

Meanwhile he returned to the table at which they had been sitting where Miley and Jake's crisis mysteriously averted at the sight of Oliver. "Where were you Oliver? I could have used your help?" Lilly asked. "I couldn't, I was getting nauseous." Oliver said. "Ok well it's over now anyway, they'll be fine. I hope when our kids get sick you won't have that same reaction!" she said meaningfully. "Kids? Since when do we have kids? We…" "I was thinking about the future Oliver!" she said. "Whew, you scared me." he said. "Don't be such a donut Oken!" said Miley. Jake laughed.

On the fifth day Miley saw a pair of shoes she liked. But Lilly and Oliver wanted to keep going, so Miley and Jake said they'd meet up with them in a little while to get ready to go on the Paris by night boat ride on the Seine River. "Okay Jake lets go." Miley beckoned. But they were headed towards a jewelry store. "What about those shoes Miles?" Jake asked, confused. "Fine if you wanna go and get them for me I won't stop you!" Miley said sarcastically. Miley went in and made a transaction, and came out with Jake about twenty minutes later. "Now let's go meet up with Lilly and Oliver, it's starting to get dark." said Miley.

So they met at the dock for the tour boat just as the sun had set. They had been on the boat ride for about ten minutes when they saw the Eiffel tower. There it was, big as life, lit from top to bottom with golden light. Oliver started to tell Lilly how much he loved her. "Lilly I love you so much, I can't believe we've been dating for eight years!" he said. "Yeah, it's been incredible for me Oliver, but where are we going with this relationship, it seems like nowhere lately." Lilly said sternly. "I know what to do! Trust me!" he said and then he became very nervous all of a sudden, "I'll be right back." "Ok, then you can tell me what you know!" Lilly said. Oliver walked over to the other side of the boat. "Okay Oliver you can do this," he told himself out loud, speaking into the cold darkness, "It's only the biggest thing in your whole life, but you can do it, you love her, and you're going to do it." "Crazy Americaan, talking to 'imself!" a Frenchman said to a woman. Oliver walked back over to where Lilly was standing looking at the Eiffel tower. "Lilly I have something I need to ask you. It's what I was just talking about." he said. "It's not about real French fries not being as greasy as American ones again, is it?" she asked jokingly. "No." he said simply. Then he got down on one knee, looked up at Lilly, held her left hand in both of his. Lilly's heart did a flop when she realized what was happening. Oliver took a deep breath. "Lilly, will you marry me?" Oliver proposed. Just then the Eiffel tower twinkled with bright white lights, as it did every hour at night. "Oh yes Oliver! Oh my God yes!" she said with so much feeling she thought she might burst with joy. Oliver quickly pulled the ring out and slipped it on her left ring finger. Then he stood up and she kissed him full on the lips. When they pulled away she looked at the ring. "It's so beautiful!" Lilly said ecstatically. And then she kissed him again, very passionately. She knew at this very moment that she wanted to be with Oliver for the rest of her life, but that hardly seemed long enough. He was so beautifully romantic; she couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Well don't get used to that ring Lilly, I got you two these!" said Miley, showing them two golden wedding rings. "Wait you and Oliver planned this, didn't you Miley!?" Lilly said. "Well, yeah…" Miley started to say. But before she could get anymore out Lilly hugged her and then kissed Oliver again. "Well all accept that last part, I had no idea I'd have the chance to marry you here!" Oliver said surprised.

They all went to sleep with so much anticipation about the beautiful thing that was going to happen with Lilly and Oliver the next day that they hardly slept at all that night. The next morning they all drank plenty of coffee and then set out again. They walked down to the Arc de Triomphe. They were able to go to the top and see the Eiffel tower behind it. "Oliver that's what we were passing when you proposed!" Lilly said affectionately. "Isn't that romantic?"said Miley. "Yeah, I know. I wish I'd thought of something like that. All I did was ask on the set of my last movie." said Jake.

Later on they approached the Sacre Coeur cathedral (Sacred Heart church). "Hey wouldn't it be so amazing if you two got married here!" said Miley, unintentionally loudly. A man in a priests outfit walked over to them. "Did you say something about getting married? I would be 'appy to perform ze ceremony." The man said. "That would be she and I," Oliver said gesturing to Lilly, "And that would be wonderful if you'd do that, thank you!" "Very well, if you will follow me, we will get started right away." Said the man as he walked towards the entrance. The inside of the place was just as breathtakingly beautiful as the outside.

"Shall we get started then?" The priest asked. "Who has ze rings?" Miley handed him the rings. "And your names are?" he asked. "Lilly Ann Truscott, and Oliver Oscar Oken." Answered Oliver strongly. "Very well…" "…Do you Oliver Oscar Oken take zis women, Lilly Ann Truscott, to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health, good times and bad?" the priest asked. "I do!" Oliver answered resolutely. "Lilly Ann Truscott do you take zis man, Oliver Oscar Oken, to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, good times and bad?" he asked. "I do!" Lilly answered unwaveringly. "You may now present each other with zees rings." The priest told them. Oliver picked up the ring for Lilly, "Lilly, with this ring I thee wed," he said. Then he placed the ring on her left ring finger. Lilly picked up the other ring and said "Oliver, with this ring I thee wed." "You are now husband and wife. You may kiss ze bride!" the priest declared. Lilly and Oliver kissed each other, knowing that their love was forever **meant to be.**

As they made their way out of the cathedral, now married and once again crazy in love, they noticed a circle in the pavement with a gold medal star in the middle. The priest informed them that if they placed their feet there, it would mean that they would one day return to that spot, the place of their marriage. So Lilly and Oliver place their feet on the medal together. They held each others' left hands together with their rings touching. They closed their eyes in this magical moment of their lives and kissed each other. They would indeed one day return here to the place where their love and life together had been eternally linked.

Later that day after it had gotten dark they made it to the Eifel tower. It was gigantic. All the way up they couldn't help but be amazed at how enormous it was, and how high up they already where. When they got to the top they looked around. They could see a lot of the city down below. They could see moving lights that looked like ants, but must have been cars. Oliver threw a penny off. "You shouldn't do that Oken, you donut!" said Miley. "Hey only I get to boss my husband around!" quipped Lilly. It felt amazing to call him that.

"It's so wonderful; I can't believe we're, married. And in Paris of all places. It's so romantic!" said Lilly happily. "How does it feel to be all the way at the top of the Eiffel tower, and saying that, ?!?" said Miley. "I feel like I'm on top of the world, mostly because I'm married to the most wonderful guy in the world! Also because I'm all the way up here!" Lilly said, while smiling at Oliver, whose arm had been linked with hers the entire time. They looked out at the city; they felt a cold breeze blowing through the platform. "So how does it feel to be Lilly Oken now? It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Oliver said. "It feels incredible, like I've always imagined, but better of course! But I've already got a ring, thanks!" Lilly laughed, holding up her left hand with the wedding ring on her finger. They both laughed and kissed each other.

"How does it feel to you, Oliver Truscott?" she said with a smile on her face. "What? No way! It doesn't work like that!" he said desperately. "I know, I was just kidding, but you never know!" she said, still smiling. All of a sudden they both looked down at the same time. "Oh my God!" they said in unison. They couldn't contain their amazement at how high up they were.

On the flight back neither Lilly nor Oliver were the least bit tired. Their minds where filled with feelings of happiness, and love, and anticipation for their future together. Their love and marriage was now and forever more **meant to be.**

_-__2 Years Later-_

_It had been ten years since their high school years. Lilly and Oliver had gone beyond their dating relationship. In fact they had been happily married for two years. They where twenty-six years old now. _

_Police Captain Nancy Oken came home from her morning run. Her heart was racing and she was sweating bullets. But there was something wrong her heart was working way too hard. She was back to normal after a while so she didn't worry. Her son Oliver and his wife Lilly where coming over shortly._

_Lilly got up to get re-fills for their drinks, which where free now that Rico was no longer running the place. She made it about half way to the counter when a sudden wave of vertigo washed over her and she lost her balance and landed on her side in the sand._

"_Hang on I gotta take this." Oliver said. After several minutes he was done on the phone and he simply dropped it on the table and his tears became more noticeable._

"_Lilly you had something you wanted to tell me?" he said shakily. "I'm not sure this is the best time, Oliver." she said warily. "Umm, Oliver, well…"_

_Notes to the readers_

_*I'm sorry if this was long, it was just such a fun chapter to write that it was really easy to write a lot!_

_**I hope you liked this chapter! There are future installments to my "Meant to Be" saga. It clearly doesn't end here, since the above excerpts are from another story in the saga called "Beautifully Sad", which takes place after this._

_*** I hope you enjoyed this sixth installment. The next one I write will probably take place three years after this one, but will of course be written soon._


End file.
